Why?
by Eraman
Summary: Why that's what I keep asking. The tragic reason why only 2 of 3 council members can be seen at Dalton in season 3. Rated M for suicide.


**I have wanted to try to write something tragic for a while now and this came to mind when I listened to the song in the story****. I was also thinking of why Wes is the only council member not in season 3 of Glee. **

**Season 3 hasn't come to Sweden yet but I've checked some clips on Youtube and in Uptown Girl and the other Warbler performances you can see that David and Thad are still at Dalton, I thought they were in the same grade as Wes and that's why they were on the council... because they were all seniors. So I decided to try to write a tragic reason as to why Wes isn't in season 3... and a story that would explain the Warblers letting a jerk like Sebastian decide over them.**

**The story is rated M for safety and please if you feel the way Wes does in this story... Please, please, PLEASE don't do what he is doing. Rated M for suicide. Please if you feel this way don't do what Wes does. Talk to someone, talk to me even. Just talk to me please.**

* * *

The sun was streaming down onto the roof of Dalton Academy and all the students were amusing themselves outside… all but one student. Wesley Montgomery stood in the window of his dorm-room. He wasn't in his Dalton Academy uniform, he was dressed completely in black. In his hand was a letter. He had a melancholy smile on his face as he watched the boys that were throwing a football around below the window. One of them looked up, Fred the beat-boxing Warbler. He saw Wes, grinned and waved. Wes waved back. He then looked away from the window and looked around the room.

It was empty. It had taken some time and a lot of small trips… after curfew. But all his stuff was gone. The room was empty except for a photo and fifteen wrapped gifts and letters that were lying on his bed. He smiled sadly and looked at the letter in his hand. Today was the day. He was going to give up his life. Why would he do such a thing? Because if he didn't he had 100% chance of losing his little brother.

His brother needed a completely new heart. Why not take from a donor or someone already dead? There was something in Wes' brother's bloodstream and in one of his genes that made him unable to take someone else's heart, unless the donor had the same kind of bloodstream and gene-problem he had. There was only one person who had that. And that person was Wes Montgomery, his older brother.

The letter in Wes' hand was for his parents. The gifts on the bed were for the Warblers and the rest of his stuff he'd given away to charity. No one knew he'd been emptying his room and he had stopped letting people in a few months back. He went to the room of the boy needing him if they wanted to talk. Not even David, Thad or Blaine had been in his him room for months.

Why had he decided to do this today? Why had he decided to do it at all? Because Wes was a caring person, he often heard that he cared too much about others. The reason for doing it today? His mom had called and told him his brother was getting worse and would probably be dead within the end of the week. Wes looked out the window again and saw the Warblers threw the football around. He smiled raised his hand in a silent goodbye and walked into his bathroom and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"This is bull", Rock said catching the ball.

"What is", David asked and looked at him, before taking the ball Rock threw to him.

"We being out here and Wes being cooped up in there for some reason", Rock said and they looked at the window where they'd seen Wes before.

"Maybe he doesn't feel good", Jeff said and caught the ball.

"Maybe", Nick agreed from his place sitting on a rock. "He has been acting odd al morning."

"What do you mean", Thad asked.

"Today at breakfast he gave me a hug and told me that he loved me and hoped I knew that."

"Yesterday he told me he was glad to have gotten to know me", James said. Warning bells started to ring in Thad's ears.

"Wes went shopping with me, Blaine and Kurt", Trent spoke up.

"And he made us dinner", Joseph pointed out. "Just because he cares he told us."

"FUCK!" Thad yelled and dropped the ball he was holding.

"What", Blaine asked worriedly. Thad didn't answer he just ran. David's brow furrowed and then he took off after Thad. The others looked at each other before following.

* * *

Thad ran up to Wes door and what the Warblers coming behind him heard was a slamming sound.

"Ow!" Thad groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Thad what are you doing", David asked him.

"The bloody door was locked so when I turned the handle it didn't open and I ran into it", Thad growled.

"Wes locked the door", Frank asked. "That doesn't sound like him."

David stepped over and knocked on the door.

"Wes you okay", he called but got no answer. "Wes?" He knocked again.

"We have to get in there", Thad said.

"Why", Joseph asked.

"Because Wes if fucking going to kill himself!" Thad yelled and the Warblers' eyes widened in horror.

"Move", Fred said and waited for them to do so. He then used all force he could muster and kicked the door. The old wood and lock gave way swiftly and the door swung open. Fred hurried inside with Thad, Blaine and David. Rock ordered the others to stand back. The four boys inside the room gaped. Wes' room was empty! All his stuff was gone! There were 15 gifts on the bed and a letter on the table. That's when they realized the shower was on in the bathroom. The boys turned to the bathroom door and without waiting to be asked Fred kicked that one in too. When he saw what was inside his eyes widened and his face lost all color.

"NO!" he screamed and ran inside. David followed and he also paled.

"Call an ambulance!" he screamed and hurried over to Wes. "He's slit his wrist!"

Wes was lying in his shower, his wrist was lying on top of the well in the floor and a lot of red fluid was on the floor. The shower was on to wash the crimson down the well. Fred flew forward, taking off his blazer as he did. He grabbed hold of Wes' wrist and pressed on it.

"Come on Wes", he said. "Stay with us!" Fred didn't care that he was getting wet and neither did David. He'd moved in to help press on the wound. There was so much blood that David felt nauseous. But he only kept wondering, why, why oh why was Wes doing this? He'd never gotten the picture of his friend as suicidal or depressed or sad or angry or unhappy… Was that just all an act and how could they all have missed it?

"Don't die Wes", David mumbled. "Please."

"Stay with us man", Fred yelled. "Don't give up. Don't. You. Dare."

The ambulance arrived fifteen minutes later… it was too late.

* * *

The day of the funeral was sunny and Thad hated it. Funerals weren't supposed to be sunny! But there were a lot of things here that wasn't how they were supposed to be. A seventeen year old boy shouldn't be buried before his parents! A seventeen year old shouldn't die at seventeen! The sun shouldn't shine! People shouldn't been dressed in black when gathered to see this seventeen year old boy off! This seventeen year old shouldn't be dead! No seventeen year old should be dead! This seventeen year old shouldn't have to kill himself!

They shouldn't have to be here looking at a black casket covered in white roses and other white flowers. They shouldn't have to be here dressed in black clothes! They shouldn't be here crying! They shouldn't be here! They shouldn't be here! THEY SHOULDN'T BE HERE!

Thad was crying, had been since they heard. He'd been crying since the school got the call. He'd been crying since the principal told them Wes was dead. Wes was seventeen! Seventeen year olds aren't supposed to die at seventeen!

Thad felt an arm around his shoulders. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Fred. Fred was an empath, Wes used to say that. Fred knew when someone needed comfort, someone to just listen… someone to hug. Wes had been like that too… just a bit more so than Fred. Thad sobbed as the priest talked about coming and goings.

Thad hated funerals and especially funerals for kids. Seventeen year old boys were kids. After a bit the Warblers rose from their seats. They were to sing and for once Blaine would not be singing lead… Thad and Nick would. Thad didn't want to. He didn't want to sing for his dead best friend. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to let go. But he had no choice. The Warblers had no choice. There they were… all of them dressed in black. All of them with red eyes and tearstained cheeks. The boys started to vocalize and Thad started to sing: (_Nick, _**Thad, _both_**)

**It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd**

**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**  
**Was there anything I could have said or done?**  
**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**  
**A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong**  
**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
_And was there anything I could have said or done?_  
_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_  
_A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong_  
_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face_  
_**_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place_

**_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_**  
**_And who am I to try to judge or explain?_**  
**_Oh, but I do have one burning question_**  
**_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_**

**They were wrong**_**, **they lied**, **_**and now you're gone**_**, **and we cry  
'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song**  
**_**Your beautiful song, _your absolutely beautiful song_**

When the song was done everyone was crying more than before and Thad and Nick hugged each other crying their hearts out.

* * *

Later that evening the Warblers were all sitting in Wes' room staring at the bed and on the other thing in the room, a picture of Wes and his little brother Jonathan. Jonathan was ten years old in the picture and Wes was seventeen. They were both smiling but Jonathan looked really sick.

The Warblers had sad looks, murderous looks, upset looks, confused looks and hurt looks on their faces. David was one of the boys that looked murderous. How could Wes be so selfish? How could he just kill himself and leave them, leave his brother and family?

David knew that Jonathan adored Wes. The ten year old boy adored his big brother and wanted to be just like him. They heard footsteps in the hall and Mr. Montgomery entered the room. He was dressed in black and he had a letter in his hands.

"Boys", he said and all the boys dressed in black looked at him. "I know some of you are really angry, upset, hurt, sad and over all confused about this. But I think things will clear up a bit when you read this." He held the letter out to Thad, who was the closest.

"But it's addressed to you", Thad said weakly.

"I've read it, my wife has too and now you must", Mr. Montgomery said walking to the door. "I think you will understand better." He walked out and everyone turned to Thad.

"Read Thad", David spat. "Tell us what the jerk wanted to do this for."

"Shut up David", Nick snapped. "We have no-"

"_Dear mom and dad_", Thad began to read before a fight could take place. "_If you read this I am gone now and I guess you are both wondering why. Why oh why could he be so stupid that he killed himself? Why, oh why, that is what I would like to know. Why would he leave the stage in the middle of a song? Did we do something wrong? Was he unhappy? Had something happened at Dalton that he didn't dare tell us about? Was it an accident? No it was not an accident. I was not something you did wrong. I was not unhappy. Nothing has happened at Dalton and if something ever happened I knew I could tell you. The reason I did this was for love_."

"Yeah right", David snorted and Fred slapped him up the head. Thad glared at them before continuing to read the message. The last message from Wes.

"_I want Jonathan to live and that is only possible if I don't live_."

"What", Blaine asked confused. The boys realized Jonathan hadn't been at church… why?

"_Please mom and dad do not hate me_", Thad read on. "_Jonathan needed a new heart and I am the only one that could ever donate one for him. I want Jonathan to live. I want him to grow up and be that remarkable man I know he will be. I've been happy, I've done what I've always wanted to do and I want Jonathan to do the same. Yes I am only seventeen but I have lived happily for seventeen years. I have met a lot of people that I care about and that I love. Jonathan has not had the same luck I got. I want him to get the chance and if that means cutting off all my chances then so be it. I want Jonathan to grow up, to have kids, I want him to live. Please tell the Warblers, they will not understand otherwise. I will watch out for you from heaven. I love you always. Wesley Montgomery_."

The boys had turned their eyes away from Thad and to the picture of Wes and Jonathan while Thad had been reading. Thad also looked at it now. David flew up.

"You stupid bastard", he screamed and started to hit on the wall. "You stupid unselfish jerk!" He kept hitting, drawing blood.

"David!" Rock exclaimed and he and Fred grabbed hold of the council member.

"Wes!" David screamed tears streaming down his face. "NO!" All Warblers were crying now, holding on to the one that stood closest to them.

Blaine was holding the crying Kurt close and Kurt held him close. Blaine realized Wes: _"And thank you Kurt"_ when they sang goodbye to Kurt was Wes saying _goodbye_ to Kurt as well.

David was crying loudly and Fred and Rock were holding him close. Blaine saw that Thad was standing on his own, looking almost white. Blaine pushed himself up and dragged Kurt with him. They both walked over to Thad and caught him in a double hug. Everyone was crying and hugging. They had lost their friend that day… how would the Warblers make it through without him?

* * *

***sniffles* I'm sorry for this tragic story. I just had to try write one.**


End file.
